But I Do Love You
by tapsghosthunters
Summary: A story about how Hermione and Fred fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One

It was the last week of school and Hermione was sitting in the library. The school had already taken their exams and her friends couldn't figure out why she was in the library. The reason why: she got a letter from one of relatives stating that her parents died in a car crash. Or so she was told. She didn't think that was true. She didn't want to tell her friends because she didn't want them feeling sorry for her. She got up from the chair and walked out of the library.

'I better get back to the common room before Harry and Rom worry about me' Hermione thought.

As she turned the corner, she ran into someone and knocked to her the ground.

"Watch where you are going Mudblood." said Malfoy. Hermione got off the floor as quick as she could. Once she got up, Malfoy pushed her against the wall and trapped her there.

"Where do you think you going?" asked Malfoy as he looked down on her and started playing with her hair. He moved a little closer towards her until his head was next to her neck. He went to lick her throat but Hermione was trying to push him off of her.

"Let me go Malfoy!" screamed Hermione. No one was in the hallway so no one could hear her. Or so she thought. The next thing she knew was that Malfoy was being pulled off of her. She finally got a look at who saved her. It was Fred Weasley!

"Fred! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Saving your life," Fred said. Then he turned to Malfoy, who was standing against the wall looking scared. "Now Malfoy, if I ever see you near her again, I will rip you from limb to limb." Malfoy just nodded then he ran in the opposite direction. 

"Why are you here Fred?" asked Hermione.

"George and I are hoping to open a shop in Hogsmeade." Fred said as he helped her up off the floor. 

"That's great!" said Hermione as she hugged him. Fred hugged her back. 

"Yeah, it is. Where you heading before Malfoy attacked you?" Fred asked.

"The common room. I didn't want Harry or Ron to worry about me," said Hermione as they started walking to the common room.

"Why would Harry and Ron worry about you?" asked Fred as he looked at her. 

"I have been in the library all day, not talking to anymore," explained Hermione. Fred looked at her weird.

"Why is that?" Fred asked as they were walking up the stairs. Hermione just shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it anyone. But she knew that her friends were going to find out but she was hoping that they wouldn't ask her right away. When they came to the painting of the Fat Lady, Hermione said the password and they walked into the common room.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" asked Harry as he jumped off the couch when he saw her. He noticed Fred standing behind and nodded to him.

"I was at the library," Hermione said as she hugged Harry before sitting down in the chair next to the fireplace. Ron looked over at her like she had grown a second head.

"Why? Exams are over with." Ron said. Hermione looked over at Ron and didn't say anything. Harry noticed red marks that looked like hand prints around her wrist.

"What happened to your wrist Hermione?" Harry asked has he picked one of them up and looked at it closer. Hermione looked over at Fred and shook her head as if saying don't tell them. Fred looked over at her like she was crazy.

"You have to tell them, Hermione!" Fred said.

"NO! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! THEY WOULD JUST KILL HIM AND GET SENT TO AZAKBAN!" Hermione screamed at Fred. Everyone in the common room were looking over at their direction.

"Hermione, what's going on? You know you can tell Ron and I anything." Harry said. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"I can't tell you this, Harry. I don't want you to get into trouble." said Hermione as she stood up. She started to walk to the portrait, Fred grabbed her around the waist to stop her. She started to struggle against him.

"Stop Hermione! If you don't tell them then I will." Fred said. Hermione stopped moving. She turned her head and looked at him.

"You won't." Hermione whispered with a scared look on her face.

"Tell us what?" asked Ron as he and Harry walked over to them when they saw Hermione stop struggling against Fred. 

"Malfoy tried to rape Hermione in the hallway on her way back from the library." Fred explained as he looked at Hermione. Harry and Ron stared wide-eyed at Fred then turned towards Hermione.

"Is that true Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

"Yes." whispered Hermione as she looked away from the boys.

A/N: What did you guys think? Review please!


	2. AN

I need to know if I should keep writing this story or not. Let me know so I know I'm not wasting my time with it. Thanks!

tapsghosthunters


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two

After Harry and Ron heard that Malfoy tried to rape Hermione, they didn't want to believe it. They didn't want to believe that their best friend was almost raped by their enemy. They felt bad for her and didn't know what to do for her. They came to the conclusion that Hermione was not going to walk the corridors of Hogwarts by herself anymore. They didn't care what she would say about it because they didn't want her to get hurt. 

"What all did Malfoy do to you, Hermione?" Harry asked as walked over to her to give her a hug. Hermione saw what Harry was going to and she took a step back from him. Harry gave her a weird look. He didn't know why she took a step from him. Harry took another step towards her but she took another step back.

"Hermione? Are scared of us?" asked Ron as he went to stand next to Harry and Fred. Hermione didn't look at him. She turned her back towards them. Harry walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and that's when she lost it. Hermione turned around and started hitting Harry anywhere she could. 

"Hermione! Stop hitting me!" Harry yelled. Fred went behind Hermione and grabbed her arms. Hermione started struggling against him.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed.

A/N: Let me know if you want more. Review please!


End file.
